Tú el Sol, yo la Luna
by ElphabaLii
Summary: El romance entre el Sol y la Luna siempre ha sido doloroso, pues sus grandes poderes unidos, podrían causar destrucción.


_**Tú el Sol, yo la Luna.**_

Es misterioso el romance existente entre el Sol y la Luna. Resulta llamativo como constantemente se persiguen, manifestándose fidelidad eterna el uno al otro; pero jamás se encuentran, y curioso es que la causa sea su propia decisión, pues si lograsen estar juntos todo se derrumbaría y grandes catástrofes ocurrirían en el mundo.

Entonces ellos sufren. La Luna llora sin perder su elegancia y se oculta entre las nubes cuando quiere estar a solas, no le gusta que las estrellas vean triste a su reina; y apegándose a la razón intenta despegarse de ese amor que necesita para poder seguir viva, mientras su corazón alberga la esperanza remota de que algún día podrá abrazarse con su ser más amado.

El Sol no sólo la ama, también envidia su elegancia e infinita belleza musa de canciones y poemas, envidia que su poder no sea tan grande como el que posee el rey de los astros, aquel que permite la compañía de aquellas doncellas en la oscuridad que la alberga, haciendo que por lo menos tenga alguien a su lado. Y el gran astro se entristece al pensar en cómo su brillo opaca a cada uno de los seres que quieren acercársele a pesar de que todos lo conocen, todos lo admiran; pero nadie lo comprende, nadie lo mima, nadie puede mirarlo de frente.

A lo lejos ve a su amada, tan refinada, tan mujer. Sabe que es suya, y ella sabe que él le pertenece, pero solo se conforman con correr uno tras el otro día y noche. Pues aman demasiado este mundo, y no pueden ser tan egotistas como para poner su amor por encima de los inocentes que cada día despiertan con la llegada del rey de los astros, y cada noche se duermen bajo el manto de la noche y su soberana.

¿No crees que nos ocurre algo parecido? Vemos como día a día se nos escapa una vida en donde todos nos admiran por nuestras creaciones y logros inimaginables para nuestros ancestros y las futuras generaciones, ¿pero de qué nos ha valido?

Siempre supe que te conocería mi amado, y desde niña esperé cada minuto de mi vida a que llegases con tu incansable sonrisa y esa calma tan característica, pero nunca creí que fuese tal tu poder y el mío, que nos impediría obtener lo que más anhelamos: estar juntos.

No me mires con esa cara ¿está bien? Ambos sabíamos que este día llegaría, tú mejor que nadie que tienes el don de ver el futuro. No te quiero ver triste, mucho menos quiero que llores. Eres fuerte, se que sabrás como enfrentar todo esto, se que al cerrar mis ojos te levantarás de esa silla y seguirás tu camino.

Pues mi tiempo sigue avanzando pero en una dirección diferente a la tuya, hacia un mundo distinto donde tú no me puedes alcanzar… ni debes hacerlo.

Por favor, solo regálame una caricia tuya; el sentir que tu mano roza mi rostro cansado es el mejor regalo que en esta vida pude tener, incluso en el momento que se acerca mi hora. Sentir tu aroma es mi premio para esta existencia dura donde nunca te pude tener.

No dejes de acariciarme querido, hazlo hasta que mi tiempo termine en paz, hazlo como homenaje al amor que siempre nos tuvimos.

No desees ser quien no eres, no tienes la culpa de lo que pasa. Tu brillo es necesario para que el mundo gire, para que existan los que deben existir, aquellos capaces de amarte y estar a tu lado a pesar de ese gran poder… ¿vez? El Sol debe envidiarte por no se capaz de tener criaturas a su lado como las que posees.

Mi tiempo ha llegado mi querido Clow ¿es acaso esto lo que se siente al pasar al mundo de los muertos? No llores por favor que tu caricia pierde calidez, encanto… déjame hacerlo yo también, permíteme sentir tu rostro una vez más.

Te amo, lo sabes… y aunque sea en dimensiones diferentes, yo seré por siempre tuya… tu Yuko.

No hagas nada para cambiar esto, sabemos que este momento era inevitable como todo en este mundo… igual al sol y la luna que inevitablemente no pueden estar juntos. Y por el bien de aquellos que están por venir, por favor no pidas que abra mis ojos una vez más… por favor.


End file.
